


we're all broken pieces floating by (fix our broken pieces one at a time)

by thatsabitgay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Rooftop Kisses, be gay do communication, even if he doesnt say it, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsabitgay/pseuds/thatsabitgay
Summary: When he speaks, his voice is resigned. Accepting and low. “I don’t want you to get bored of me.”The fear that briefly crossed Andrew’s face is gone, replaced once again with anger. He brings his other hand up (opposite to the one still clutched in Neil’s hold) and cups Neil’s cheek; the touch is too soft against his scars and too gentle to match the anger. “Have I gotten bored of you yet?” He asks mockingly.Despite himself, Neil finds himself leaning into the touch. “You said you would eventually."--Andrew is leaving Palmetto in a day and Neil isn't sure how he'll cope when he's inevitably left behind.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	we're all broken pieces floating by (fix our broken pieces one at a time)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Broken' by lovelytheband

A long time ago, safety was in solitude for Neil Josten. It was deserted motel rooms and locked heavy doors. Now, safety is with his family. Surrounded by their chaotic love that leaves no room for the one thing that is still out to get him after all these years – his very own thoughts. That doesn’t mean that Neil doesn’t need a break though, hence why the fox tower roof has become his safe haven. Even up here though, he’s still never alone.

He has Andrew Minyard who’s always by his side.

But...that doesn’t mean that he always will be.

Their silence seems different tonight. Rather than words not being needed there are just words not being said. There’s an extra inch between their bodies and a mile between their hearts.

Andrew shifts beside him and Neil watches in his peripheral vision as he drops his cigarette over the side of the building, leaning forward to watch it fall. He speaks with a new one in his mouth, retrieving the lighter from where is lies between them. “Spit it out.”

Neil doesn’t reply. Instead he pulls his legs from over the edge, tucking his knees to his chest and hugging them close. Andrew is watching him now but Neil doesn’t let himself look back.

“Neil.”

“You’re leaving.” Neil blurts out into the night. “Tomorrow. You’re leaving the foxes and going pro and I’ll still be here. Alone. I won’t see you.”

Andrew doesn’t reply. He doesn’t even move, just continuing to stare at the side of Neil’s face. Neil doesn’t want to try and read his expression, scared of what he might find.

“I know you say there is no ‘this’,” Neil continues, “But there is for me. You’re...you’re everything. I know- I know I’m nothing and I always will be and I thought I was okay with that as long as I could have you in this way. The way that I’ve had you for nearly four years. But...I’m not sure if I’ll cope when you move away and I’m still here. It’s okay that you hate me. The thing is that I lo-“

In one swift motion, Andrew turns so that only one of his legs are dangling over the side, his body facing Neil and his right hand secured over Neil’s mouth. The cigarette is gone. Neil isn’t sure how long it’s been missing.

To anyone else, Andrew would seem angry – which alone is very different from his usual apathy – and they would be right. Andrew _was_ angry, but there were also so many other emotions swimming in hazel and twitching amidst the tension set in his jaw. Neil finds it difficult just to pinpoint one. “Don’t,” He grits out, voice low and harsh.

Slowly, Neil reaches his hand to Andrew’s. When he doesn’t protest, Neil hooks his fingers lightly around his wrist and tugs his hand away from his mouth. When he speaks, his voice is resigned. Accepting and low. “I don’t want you to get bored of me.”

The fear that briefly crossed Andrew’s face is gone, replaced once again with anger. He brings his other hand up (opposite to the one still clutched in Neil’s hold) and cups Neil’s cheek; the touch is too soft against his scars and too gentle to match the anger. “Have I gotten bored of you yet?” He asks mockingly.

Despite himself, Neil finds himself leaning into the touch. “You said you would eventually. You know everything about me now and from tomorrow you won’t have to put up with me anymore. I’m not very interesting anymore anyway,” he smiles self-deprecating.

Andrew remains silent as his fingers move barely through auburn hair, eyes flickering over Neil’s face (lips to scars, to eyes, to hair) before he schools his face back to apathy and decides on what words he wants to say. “You have a funny definition of interesting.”

Neil doesn’t say anything else because everything he has said so far doesn’t feel right and the only words left he knows Andrew won’t appreciate hearing.

It doesn’t seem to matter as it’s surprisingly Andrew who has something to say. He moves his hand off Neil’s cheek to guide his free hand to Andrew’s neck, helping him find the steady pulse. “I won’t get bored of you.”

“I want- I need to know what will happen. After you leave...”

Andrew moves his hand back to Neil’s cheek now, pushing back his fallen curls as he speaks. “This continues.”

Neil knows what this means. Andrew is admitting that this means something to him to. That _this_ isn’t nothing.

“I’ll still be here. You’ve just got to keep that phone charged, junkie.”

Neil nods and lets out a light, relieved chuckle. “I will. I promise.”

Andrew’s eyes track his smile as he moves his thumb to the corner of Neil’s lips, applying pressure for a moment as though to keep the expression there. “One hundred and sixty three percent. Yes, or no?” His eyes flicker back up to Neil’s own as he waits for the reply.

“Always,” Neil replies, expecting the usual response.

Instead, what he gets is a very blunt, “Until we die,” as though there is a one-sided inside joke that Neil isn’t in on. He doesn’t have time to question it though as a second later, Andrew has leaned forward and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

It’s as reassuring as it is familiar. All the words that Andrew never says relayed into the twist of a tongue and the brush of fingertips. It fulfilling yet never enough. Andrew pulls away leaving Neil wanting more. Andrew could kiss him until the sun burns out and Neil would still want more.

Andrew leans back, Neil’s keys in his hand that he must have pulled from his pocket whilst he was distracted. He ignores Neil’s blatant questioning stare as he focuses on maneuvering a new key on the link. “If you think I’ve gotten bored of you,” Andrew speaks without looking at him. “Feel free to remind me of what an irritation you are.” With that, he outstretches his arm and drops the keys. Neil silently watches as they fall to the floor; they clash with the ground too quietly for the emotional weight they hold.

Andrew lights up another cigarette. Only one.

Neil takes his dismissal without offense and pulls himself to stand. He glances over the edge to see if his keys are still there (even though there’s clearly no one around at this hour) before retreating from the roof.

The air is more still this close to the ground and Neil has to take an extra deep breath once he’s picked up the keys to adjust. He looks through his growing set, quickly finding the newest one; A shiny, copper treasure that will make Andrew’s new apartment Neil’s home as well. It isn’t until he’s pressed the ridged edged to his thumb, leaving indents, that he notices the second addition to his set.

A silver, circular band.

Neil quickly turns to the building, stepping back until Andrew is in view. He’s stood now, right at the edge and looking down at him intently. Neil nods up at him, and even from down here he can see the tension seep from his boyfriend's shoulders.

Andrew takes a step back from the room, shooting a mock salute at him before turning and disappearing from view. Neil knows that he’ll be in bed waiting for him by the time Neil climbs all the stairs.

He looks back down at the ring and smiles.

Another promise. An eternal home.

Neil looks down at the ring one more time before he shoves the whole chain back in his pocket, keeping his hand still wrapped around them as he makes his way back inside the building.

And if his finger slips inside the band momentarily... well... no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fanfics!! (superhero!andrew will be joining them soon ;) )
> 
> AFTG animations and text posts -  
> Instagram - @/foxesoncrack
> 
> Snowbaz animations and stories -  
> Instagram - @/snowbazstories


End file.
